This invention relates generally to devices for adjusting and maintaining the position of movable lids of barbecue grills or cookers so as to enhance the cooking operation.
Barbecue grills or cookers often include a cooking bin and a corresponding movable lid. Generally, the lid is either hinged to the cooking bin or is a separate, removable piece. In either case, the lid is usually operable in only two positions, open and closed. In the case of a removable lid, the open position corresponds to the lid being separated completely from the cooking bin.
During a cooking operation, it is desirable to adjust and maintain a movable, hinged lid at various positions in order to control the heat and smoke during cooking of meats or other foods such as vegetables. Additionally, it may be advantageous to adjust and maintain the movable lid at various positions to compensate for conditions such as wind or ambient temperature. Since barbecue grills and cookers vary in size and design, it is desirable to provide a device which is adaptable for use with a variety of barbecue grills or cookers. Furthermore, it is desirable that the device be easily attached to a variety of barbecue grills or cookers with minimal installation skill and no substantial modification of the grill itself. It is also desirable that the device be adapted to provide for a disengaged position in which the device remains attached to the grill but allows the movable lid of the grill to close completely.
It is also desirable for the operator of the barbecue grill or cooker to have one hand free while adjusting the position of the movable, hinged lid. For instance, the operator may need to turn or rearrange the meat or other food with one hand while opening the lid with the other hand. In the case of a gas operated barbecue grill or cooker, the operator may desire to adjust the burner level while changing the position of the lid. Therefore, it is desirable to have a lid adjustment device which can be operated with one hand such that the hinged lid may be raised or lowered with one hand while the other hand remains free to complete other tasks. Furthermore, it is desirable that the device does not obstruct access to the interior of the grill.
Although devices for positioning the lid of a barbecue grill are known in the art, none of the devices are operable with one hand, easily installed, and adjustable to make them suitable for use with a wide variety of grills or cookers. There is a need therefore for a device which adjusts and maintains a movable, hinged lid or a barbecue grill or cooker in various positions. The device should be operable with one hand, require minimal installation with little or no modification of the grill, and be adjustable to accommodate use with awide variety of grills of various sizes and designs.
With regard to the foregoing and other objects, the invention provides a barbecue lid adjustment device including a shaft member attached to a movable lid of a barbecue grill or cooker and a rotatable elongate member. The rotatable elongate member includes an engagement section at one end for engaging a cooking bin of the barbecue grill or cooker and a handle section at a distal end for rotating the elongate member about an axis coincident with the shaft member. The elongate member is rotatably attached to the shaft member between the engagement section and the handle section.
In another aspect, the invention provides a barbecue lid adjustment device comprising a shaft member attached to a movable lid of a barbecue grill or cooker and a rotatable assembly. The rotatable assembly includes an elongate pawl member for engaging a cooking bin of the barbecue grill or cooker, an elongate handle member for rotating the pawl member and the handle member about an axis coincident with the rod, and a locking mechanism for locking the pawl member and the handle member in adjustable angular relationship with respect to one another.
An advantage of the invention is that it provides a barbecue lid adjustment device operable with one hand. Another advantage of the invention is that it provides a barbecue lid adjustment device which adapts to use with a wide variety of barbecue grills or cookers with minimal installation. Furthermore, the barbecue lid adjustment device is removably adapted to the lids of barbecue grills or cookers or may be permanently installed on a barbecue grill or cooker.